tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Friendly Reunion
Friendly Reunion is the thirty-fourth story in Tucker's Wand. The story focuses on the return of Maggie Yen after being frozen due to the destruction of the Tempus Clock in Time Out of Joint, as well as her introduction to Susie Kim and the status of her relationship with Tucker Holmes. Madison Yen also ends up learning the truth about her sister and the father of her child. Summary Tucker Holmes manages to complete the new Tempus Clock II for Maggie Yen and Kansas Wilkins, just as he gets a call for help from Cindy Vu and Madison Yen shows up, apparently looking for Maggie. After stopping time with the Wand of Kronos Tucker goes to recruit Susie Kim, who in the process ropes him into helping ring Nadine Vargas. The two go to Cindy's house to discover Ling Yen, Naomi Yen and Lida Wilkins present, looking for Maggie and Kansas. Cindy takes Susie and Tucker to Maggie, Cindy, and Maggie both meeting the former for the first time. While Maggie doesn't seem bothered by being frozen for weeks Kansas freaks out, prompting Susie to ring her. After everyone gets better acquainted they also ring Naomi and Lida but then decide rather than try ring Ling they should go get Madison to help. Along the way to Tucker's House, Tucker freezes everyone but Maggie so they can pay a visit to Persephone's Books, after which they head back on the road. After also introducing Maggie to a frozen Mai Traviss (who'd gotten to know Julie Vaughn a bit better) Tucker unfreezes Madison and they convince her to willingly put on a ring to save time, making her instantly learn several of their secrets before the ring came off. The group, taking a frozen Alana Herrera along for the ride, returned to Cindy's house and were able to get Ling to relax, though she decided to move in for a time. To celebrate the group visited the Los Angeles Legion, spending nearly two full days at the location in a massive orgy, the name of 'Jessika Holmes' even decided for Tucker and Madison's future daughter. After wrapping up Maggie and Tucker vow to remain, friends, though they must accept their relationship has changed. Tucker also makes his peace with Madison before finally unfreezing time to have dinner with Mai, Julie, Haley Leone and Megan Wolff. Appearing Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates (Isla Fisher)|link=Jennifer Yates Isha Koppikar 3.jpg|Chetana Shenkar (Isha Koppikar)|link=Chetana Shenkar Valeria Mazza 3.jpg|Annika Ostergard (Valeria Mazza)|link=Annika Ostergard Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Katrina Law 10.jpg|Mai Traviss (Katrina Law)|link=Mai Traviss Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff (Megan Fox)|link=Megan Wolff Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Julia Ling 5.jpg|Madison Yen (Julia Ling)|link=Madison Yen Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera (Mina Olivera)|link=Alana Herrera Lucy Hale 3.jpg|Rose Mazza (Lucy Hale)|link=Rose Mazza Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura Brenda Song 5.jpg|Hannah Kai (Brenda Song)|link=Hannah Kai Anna Sidorova.jpg|Sofiya Maksimov (Anna Sidorova)|link=Sofiya Maksimov Gillian Anderson.jpg|Nance Peddleburg (Gillian Anderson)|link=Nance Peddleburg Angelica Bridges.jpg|Gabby Newborn (Angelica Bridges)|link=Gabby Newborn Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner (Peta Wilson)|link=Beatrice Weiner Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Kristen Stewart 7.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Packlin (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Packlin Sasha Gray.jpg|Nina Nichols (Sasha Gray)|link=Nina Nichols Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Sarah Michelle Gellar.jpg|Tania DeWinter (Sarah Michelle Gellar)|link=Tania DeWinter Elisabeth Harnois.jpg|Morgan Russell (Elisabeth Harnois)|link=Morgan Russell Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp (Shawn Johnson)|link=Rita Hemp Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas (Sofia Vergara)|link=Nadine Vargas Genelle Williams 2.jpg|Lida Wilkins (Genelle Williams)|link=Lida Wilkins Joan Chen.jpg|Ling Yen (Joan Chen)|link=Ling Yen Lucy Liu 2.jpg|Naomi Yen (Lucy Liu)|link=Naomi Yen Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu (Jenny Chu)|link=Cindy Vu Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Ciara Harris 2.jpg|Kansas Wilkins (Ciara Harris)|link=Kansas Wilkins Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek (Katy Perry)|link=Kelly Creek Lauren Mayhew.jpg|Tabitha Lemier (Lauren Mayhew)|link=Tabitha Lemier Amber Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer (Amber Tamblyn)|link=Connie Soyer Michelle Monaghan.jpg|Dana Callahan (Michelle Monaghan)|link=Dana Callahan Amy Poehler.jpg|Iris Brenden (Amy Poehler)|link=Iris Brenden Amanda Bynes.jpg|Amanda Burns (Amanda Bynes)|link=Amanda Burns Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent (Melissa Rauch)|link=Joy Kent Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond (Lindsey Shaw)|link=Faith Drummond Brooklyn Decker 3.jpg|Calista Suvari (Brooklyn Decker)|link=Calista Suvari Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Freida Pinto 2.jpg|Vera Graham (Freida Pinto)|link=Vera Graham Casey Wilson.jpg|Krista Todd (Casey Wilson)|link=Krista Todd Lily Mariye 3.jpg|Troina Minh (Elaine Chao)|link=Troina Minh Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane (Dana Elaine Owens)|link=Jesse Crane Amber Stevens 3.jpg|Kya Crane (Amber Stevens)|link=Kya Crane Sarah Backman.jpg|Vilma Knutsen (Sarah Backman)|link=Vilma Knutsen Su Yung 2.jpg|Keara Kwan (Su Yung)|link=Keara Kwan Saraya-Jade Bevis.png|Natalee Teal (Saraya-Jade Bevis)|link=Natalee Teal Danielle Moinet 2.jpg|Summer McGuire (Danielle Moinet)|link=Summer McGuire Lacey Adkisson 3.jpg|Lisha Queshire (Lacey Adkisson)|link=Lisha Queshire Kristal Marshall 3.jpg|Taraji Gardiner (Kristal Marshall)|link=Taraji Gardiner Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado.jpg|Charlize Dubaku (Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado)|link=Charlize Dubaku Taryn Terrell.jpg|Candy Rupertson (Taryn Terrell)|link=Candy Rupertson Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson 5.jpg|Luciana Albini (Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson)|link=Luciana Albini Pamela Martinez.png|Paca Villalobos (Pamela Martinez)|link=Paca Villalobos Jessica Cricks.jpg|Maxine Havok (Jessica Cricks)|link=Maxine Havok Raquel Diaz 2.jpg|Sancha Suero (Raquel Diaz)|link=Sancha Suero Rebecca Quin 4.jpg|Neve MacGuinness (Rebecca Quin)|link=Neve MacGuinness Sara Amato.jpg|Meriel Rennold (Sara Amato)|link=Meriel Rennold Stephanie McMahon 3.jpg|Alicia Ayers (Stephanie McMahon)|link=Alicia Ayers Kendra Smith 2.png|Steph Kelsey (Kendra Smith)|link=Steph Kelsey Kimberly Lynn Bacon 4.jpg|Leola Fishman (Kimberly Lynn Bacon)|link=Leola Fishman Category: Stories Category: Tucker's Wand